Formidable Liaisons
by hippiechick7897
Summary: COMPLETE. Snape is assigned to work on a potion for the Order. The only problem is he and his partner hate each other. Or do they? Full of unexpected romance and twists. Rated R for sexuality and language. SS and female OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything Harry Potter. The only things I do own are an imagination and impatience for book 6.

For all of you who reviewed The Protectors and helped me with my opinion poll: This story is about Snape, with some Analise/Remus mixed lightly in there. That seemed to be the common request. Thank you for your help.

So I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review!

* * *

Formidable Liaisons

Preface/Chapter 1

"I'm moving to Hogsmeade for a new job. I just have to find a flat. I'm having some problems locating one though." Iris Navarro told her pal excitedly.

"Congratulations! That's excellent news! Why don't you stay with me Iris?" Analise asked her friend through the flames in the fireplace.

"Analise, I couldn't intrude like that." Iris answered.

"Now really, it's no intrusion! I insist. Until you can find your own place you're staying with me." Analise ordered.

"If you're sure..." Iris hedged reluctantly.

"I'm positive. Get yourself packed and get here soon." Analise said happily.

"How's Remus?" Iris asked.

"Wonderful. It's going so great between us. Last week he...." Analise prattled on.

Iris rolled her eyes subtly and sank further down on the sofa as her friend rambled on about what a catch Remus was. _Here we go again, _she thought only somewhat bitterly. _She used to be perfectly normal before love knocked her wonky. How can people let that happen? _

"Iris? Are you paying attention?" Analise asked after about ten minutes of her talking being met with silence.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm listening." Iris replied guiltily.

"So any men on your front?" Analise asked casually.

"You know me, nothing serious." Iris replied flippantly. _And I don't intend to start now either, _she thought resolutely.

"Now you can't judge all men by one" Analise said wisely.

"I'm not judging anyone." Iris said stiffly and ran a hand nervously through her thick black hair. "I'm just....enjoying my freedom."

"Right." Analise said, entirely unconvinced. "Listen, I have to go. Remus just came in. How long do you think it will be before you get here?"

"Two weeks maybe. I'll let you know for sure." Iris said, grateful to escape Analise's prying. "And thanks for the invite. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Bye!" With a pop Analise disappeared from the grate and Iris rolled her eyes, silently willing herself patience for the love-struck sucker. _I love her to death but I'll have to find my own place quick. _

"Who were you talking to sweetheart?" Remus asked Analise curiously.

"My best friend Iris Navarro." She replied. "She's coming to live in Hogsmeade but will be staying with me until she finds a place of her own."

"That's nice." Remus said as he noticed the conspiratorial twinkling in her eyes. "Why do you look so sheepish?"

"I don't." Analise said as she tried to fight off a grin.

"Now Analise, I told you no match making schemes." Remus said insistently when he realized her intent.

"I'm not scheming." Analise retorted with mock indignation. _I'm planning. There's a difference. Poor Iris won't know what hit her, _she thought with wicked delight.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is rated R for language.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Merlin, what do you have in this box? A dead body?" Analise grunted as she helped Iris move.

"My potions." Iris said indignantly. "Of course their heavy. Their glass. Why are you doing it the hard way, smart one? Why don't you just levitate it?"

"You pure bloods are just afraid of a little hard work." Analise taunted.

"No. We're just too intelligent to do it that way. Muggle." Iris teased back. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all, _she thought hopefully.

Just as she finished her thought a man walked in. _This must be Remus, _Iris thought as she watched her friend go doe-eyed and wrap her arms around him for a kiss that was much too intense for comfort.

_Or maybe it will be, _she thought as she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Am I going to have to get the hose?" She asked.

The two broke away reluctantly and shared a secret look that caused Iris a pang of something she couldn't name. _Jealousy? Hell no, _she thought insistently.

"Sorry. Remus this is my friend Iris. Iris this is my boyfriend Remus." Analise said.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I hear nothing but good things about you." Iris said graciously.

"Ditto. It's a pleasure." Remus said as he shook her hand. "We're here to help you unpack. So where can we help most?"

"We?" Iris asked in confusion as she glanced around fruitlessly.

"I have a friend outside. He should be in a minute." Remus answered.

Iris saw a man making his way up the walk, levitating one of the boxes that had been sitting in the yard. She couldn't see his face but his long legs carried him with the grace of jungle cat.

"Ahh. Here he is. Iris Navarro I'd like you to meet Severus Snape." Analise interjected.

"Nice to meet you." Iris said cordially and offered her hand.

Severus guided the box to his feet and reluctantly accepted the hand that was offered. Her touch sent a jolt of electricity through him and he felt annoyance at the rush of awareness. He glanced into her eyes and was met with the most shocking shade of violet blue he'd ever seen. Her black hair was pulled into a half hazard ponytail with tendrils escaping and clinging to her cheeks.

Iris felt the tingling in her skin when he clasped her small hand in his much larger one and she knew her eyes widened in shock. She forced a relaxed expression as she took in this mans assessing gaze. He was sizing her up in a very unsubtle way so she did the same to him. His eyes were such a dark brown that you could barely see the pupils and his black hair was longer than most wizards seemed to prefer but it had such a rich texture Iris wanted to sift her fingers through it. His broad shoulders seemed to fill the entire doorway and she felt perturbed with herself for noticing all this. _Relax Navarro. _

They let go at the same time and silently stared at each other while Iris looked at him expectantly for the returned pleasantry.

"Pleasure." He said in a voice so deep it was like rich velvet that made goose bumps pop up over her skin and she found she had to fight the urge to close her eyes. _Stop it, _she thought with extreme irritation.

Severus backed away in an effort to get away from the electrical current flowing between them and tried to appear unfazed as he spoke. "Where do you want this box?"

"Pardon?" Iris asked through a haze.

Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance as he repeated the question. "The box. The one at my feet. Filled with your stuff. Where do you want it?"

"Upstairs. You know the things you walk on to take you from one level to the next? In my bedroom. The thing you sleep in. First door on the left. That's the opposite of right." Iris said shortly. _Rude much?_

Severus held her gaze in a silent challenge before he levitated the box up the stairs and thought to himself _bitchy thing isn't she. _

"Iris! There's no need to be so condescending." Analise chided when Snape was out of hearing range.

"He started it." Iris shot back.

"Oh that's mature." Analise replied.

"Wasn't it though. Thanks for noticing." Iris said sarcastically. "I'm going to get another box." She missed the triumphant look the couple shared as she turned away.

But as she got to the door a shattering sound upstairs caught her attention. She whipped her head around and stared at Analise and Remus, her eyes wide with shock. _My potions, _she thought frantically before she darted up the stairs with the other two close at her heals.

She stopped in the doorway, causing Analise and Remus to almost knock her forward to the floor at her sudden halt. The sight she was met with made her close her eyes for much needed patience. _Breathe in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Shit!_

"What...the...hell...happened...to...my...potions?" Iris demanded as she fought for control.

"The spell broke." Severus said uncaringly.

"Broke? How does a spell break? They don't just break. You have to release them or lose control of it." Iris snapped.

"Oh big deal. So a couple of shampoo solutions and beauty enhancements broke."

"Beauty enhancements? Beauty enhancements?" Iris said as her voice jumped several octaves. She was so mad she didn't even notice Remus and Analise back away down the stairs.

"Listen you arrogant swaggering presumptuous ass, those are not beauty products! I am head of the Potions division at the Ministry of Magic! You've just set me back three months!" She accused on borderline hysteria.

"So this wasn't personal? It was work? What, are we stealing from the ministry?" Snape asked rudely. "The audacity."

"How dare you! You know nothing about my work or me or..." Iris began.

"Oh do shut the hell up woman. You asked for my help and I'm helping. I didn't even want to come." Severus interrupted, his temper flaring.

"I didn't ask you for anything! If you're going to accuse someone of that try your friend Remus." She argued. "I can't believe you..."

"Silence!" A voice roared from the doorway.

Iris and Severus whipped their heads around and stared at the intruder.

"Albus!" Severus said pleasantly, his manner changing entirely. "What brings you here?"

"Business Severus." The man said as he shook Snape's hand.

"Mr. Shacklebolt!" Iris said in surprise.

"Hello Madame Navarro." Kingsley replied.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Iris asked her boss, confused on why he was here.

"As a matter of fact you can. I want you to meet Albus Dumbledore." he answered.

"Nice to meet you sir." Iris said as she held out her hand, still unclear on why they were here.

Dumbledore shook her hand and sized her up for moment before he gave her a beaming smile. "Pleased to meet you madame. We have a proposition for you."

"Ok." Iris said hesitantly.

"You've come highly recommended by Kingsley on your potion abilities. Says you're one of the best in the business." Dumbledore said.

Iris blushed and smiled her thanks to Mr. Shacklebolt.

"We'd like you to help us, if you would be so kind." He continued.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, understanding now. _They want a potion._

"We'd like you to assist in developing a Deflector Potion. To aide in blocking curses." Dumbledore said.

"Intriguing. Might be an excellent challenge." She mulled over the task for a moment before answering. "I accept."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said happily.

"There is just one problem." She interjected.

"And what is that Madame?" Kingsley asked.

"My potion supply has been lost as well as some of the code seven's." Iris said as she shot Severus a scathing look.

"Ahh. Well that does present a problem. I think your partner will have to assist you in reassembling the lost potions before you can get started on the Deflector Potion." Mr. Shacklebolt reasoned.

"Partner sir?" Iris asked, confused again.

"Yes. You're going to be working with the other astonishingly accomplished potion master I know. Severus Snape." He said smoothly.

Iris felt a dead weight drop into her stomach as she and Snape stared at each other in revolted horror. _Work? With Severus Snape? Merlin, what did I just agree to? Shit, _she thought.

* * *

This is my first attempt with a Snape fic so be honest. Constructively honest. I don't take meanness well :(


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping Snape in character is tougher than I thought. :)

Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them. I was nervous about my Snape story. What sounds good to you, may not be good to others. So thanks again and keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 3

Iris was awakened three days later by insistent knocking on the door. She grunted and pressed her pillow over her ears. _Let Analise get it, _she thought as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later the pounding was still going on. _Analise must be at Remus' again. Damn. Oh well, let them keep knocking. Idiot obviously should realize no one's here, _she thought as she reached for her wand to put a Silencing Charm around her room. The knocking stopped and Iris smiled triumphantly as she snuggled back under the covers to fall back asleep.

She didn't know how long she slept but the click of her bedroom door opening woke her. She gripped her wand tightly under the covers as her eyes darted to the door.

Iris didn't know whether to be relieved that it was Severus or pissed off that he just walked into her personal space.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She demanded as anger won out.

"I got the key from Analise." Severus answered smoothly.

"She just gave you the key? Why?" She persisted.

"I was concerned when you didn't answer the door." He said.

"Right. I'm sure. What do you really want?" She asked suspiciously.

"We need to get started on those potions." Severus said domineeringly.

"I'm not going to work with you." Iris stated stubbornly.

"When you promise Dumbledore assistance, you will assist." Snape ordered.

"Like hell." She argued.

"You gave your word." He said.

"I refuse to work with you." She insisted.

"Either you get out of that bed or I'll get you out." He threatened as his brown eyes flashed with anger.

"You wouldn't dare!" She retorted.

For a moment they stared each other down until Severus finally moved with lightening quick speed to the side of the bed and hoisted her out of it. He heard her scream in irritation but it only fueled his determination. She sure knew how to push his buttons.

He set her roughly down on her feet and drank in the sight of her. Her black night gown had spaghetti straps and both straps were slipping off her smooth shoulders. The only thing that was keeping the gown up were her full breasts and he felt his mouth go dry out of the sight of it. Her long black hair was utterly bed-headed and her blue eyes sparkled with rage. _She looks sexy as hell, _he thought as he felt his sex stir. He felt aggravation arise again, no matter how much she infuriated him, he couldn't seem to get his body to agree with his mind. He'd spent three days with her in his dreams.

Iris watched his eyes rake over her form and she felt extremely vulnerable. She reached for the comforter off the bed to cover herself.

"I can't believe you." She said indignantly.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs. We've got a lot of work to do." He said brusquely and left the room.

Iris watched him completely dumbfounded until the door shut. She picked up a shoe off the floor and hurled it with all her might at the door. _Bossy prick, _she thought angrily as she sat down on the bed, deciding whether to do as he said or not.

* * *

An hour later Iris picked her way downstairs and found Severus sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed.

"About time." He said snidely.

"Well you know, after you destroyed all my beauty enhancement products I had to do everything the long way." She retorted.

Snape smiled in spite of the irritation. _She is a worthy opponent for my wit, _he reluctantly admitted to himself.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Let's go." He said as he stood and led the way to the door.

Iris followed him obediently but looked up in surprise as he locked the front door and reached for her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked in panic.

"Apparating." He said patronizingly.

"Where are we going?" She inquired.

"My lab."

"Where's your lab?" She pestered.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you. Drive through." He said as he grabbed her hand. In a burst of light they were gone.

As they stood in his potion chamber, Iris looked down at their clasped hands and had to shake off a shudder. His touch electrified her. _How can someone I detest turn me on this much, _she thought in exasperation. She quickly pulled her hand away and took a step back to distance herself from the onslaught of emotions.

Iris looked around the room and was almost jealous. He had an incredible supply cabinet and a huge space dedicated to potions.

"It's very clean and organized." She said in awe.

"And that surprises you?" Severus asked as he watched her eyes widen with child-like excitement.

"A little." She said honestly. "This is really a great space Mr. Snape."

"Thank you." He said, happy that they'd finally found some middle ground. "Call me Severus. If we're going to be working together we can't be that formal."

Iris stared for a moment before giving him a weak smile. "No. I suppose you're right."

She felt her stomach flop as he returned her smile, revealing surprisingly white even teeth. _Damn he's hot, _she thought suddenly. _Stop it Iris, he is not. _

"Where should we start?" He asked.

"Several of the Ministry's code seven's were in that box. I think we should start with them." She said feeling completely in her element now that she could distract herself.

"What is a code seven?" He asked curiously, finding he liked listening to her. He'd never met anyone else who was as in to potions as he was.

"They are Restorative potions." She explained. "Such as Swelling Solutions and Deflating Drafts and Burn Healing Pastes."

"Fascinating." He said, meaning it. "Who concocts these potions?"

"My team of developers. And me." She said. "I think it's best if we each take a couple of potions, that way we won't be in each others way." She continued as she handed him a list of potions and their ingredients. She tried not to notice when their hands brushed in the exchange.

"Good idea." He said, grateful she was giving him space.

"Let me know if you need anything." She said.

For the rest of the day each worked diligently on their potions. Looking up occasionally to see what the other was doing or ask a question. Iris hated to admit it but Snape's potion skills were quite impressive. Not that she'd tell him that of course.

Seven hours later when moonlight was pouring in the skylights Severus finally pulled her from her zone.

"Iris?" He quietly said as he stood next to her so he wouldn't interrupt her mixing.

"Hmm?" She asked distractedly.

"It's late. Why don't we start fresh tomorrow." He answered.

"We just started a couple of hours ago." She said as she finally looked at him.

"Try seven. You slept all day, remember?" He replied.

"Seven?" She asked disbelievingly. She looked up and saw darkness had taken over. "Wow. So it is. Sorry about that."

Severus felt an intense connection as he gazed at her and was hit with the sudden urge to kiss her. He pulled her to him suddenly and brought his lips to hers. Her mouth was open in surprise which gave him the opportunity to kiss her deeply. His tongue thrust into her mouth, seeking hers as he wound his fingers in her hair.

Iris stood stock still in shock at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. She made a little cooing noise in her throat as she brought her own hands up to tangle her fingers in his hair. She kissed him back as the kiss went from hot to hotter and she tipped her head to the other side for better access.

She felt his hands move from her hair to her rib cage and reality finally hit her. _What am I doing? _

She tore herself away from his strong arms and gasped for breath.They both stood there staring at each other, stunned and confused at what had just happened.

"Iris, I..." Severus began.

"I have to go. Right now." She said as she Disapparated with a pop.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I appreciate them and keep them coming! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Iris pulled the covers over her head as the alarm went off the next morning. She had barely slept and didn't want to get up at all and was dreading facing Severus again. The thought of him made her blush when she remembered the way she'd responded. _Oh what was I doing, _she berated herself for the hundredth time.

His touch was electric but his kiss was positively scorching. She fought off the tingling as she recalled each detail of it and had to shake her head to clear the recollection.

_Just great! What am I going to do? Should I bring it up or pretend it didn't happen? If I bring it up it will look like I've been stressing out over it, which I have but he doesn't need to know that. If I pretend it didn't happen he'll think I'm bitchy. I can live with bitchy, _she finally reasoned as she dragged herself out of bed. _Now for the clothes issue. I need to be the image of anti-sexy. _

* * *

Severus was sitting in the chair he'd been in all night. He couldn't sleep after the incident so he'd just sat there, reliving it time after time, kicking himself time after time. _What the hell was I thinking?_

She'd looked so sexy and smart in deep concentration as she mixed up those complicated potions he'd just lost himself.

Iris had tasted incredibly sweet, her lips were so soft and she'd been more responsive than he'd expected. She'd thrown her arms around him and kissed him back. The second his lips touched hers he'd been expecting a slap or a shove. Not that he'd blame her. They hadn't exactly been friendly since meeting.

That was another thing that was bothering him. She truly seemed to hate him. Normally he wouldn't care; he was not a people person and care less what people thought of him. But her opinion seemed to be important, no matter how much he tried to talk himself out of it.

He was man enough to admit that if he were interested in a relationship, someone like Iris would be absolutely ideal. She was smart, independent, quick witted, and had the same interests as he did. She was also stubborn, difficult, and challenging which he also found he enjoyed. He reveled in getting under her skin and sparring with her had become a form of entertainment.

As it was though he had no interest whatsoever in a relationship. With anyone. He didn't believe in that fairy tale crap.

The knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and he felt a lead weight drop in his stomach. _How do I act? Just follow her lead. Let her set the temperament, _he thought as he made his way to the door.

"Good morning!" Iris said in a falsely bright tone when the door swung open.

Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he answered "Morning."

Iris waited for him to step out of the way but he was just standing there staring at her. _He looks like hell, _she noticed.

"Shall we get started?" She said as she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Certainly." He said as he snapped out of it and stepped out of her way. _What is she doing? She looks downright frumpy, _he thought as he took in her baggy attire. Her black pants were extremely loose and her green turtleneck sweater was so big it almost went to her knees, even her sleek black hair was covered in an oversized hat. In fact the only area of skin you could even see was her hands, cheeks, and chin. _She's doing that deliberately. _

She watched him shut the door and the click of the lock seemed deafening in the tense silence of the room. She swallowed hard when he turned back and met her eyes. Iris was determined to not mention yesterday though.

"After you." She told him.

Snape turned on his heal and led the way upstairs with her trailing behind him.

"Do you want to do the same as yesterday?" He questioned when they reached his lab.

Iris looked up quickly in shock at his question, her thought immediately jumping to the kiss.

"No!" She answered indignantly.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her again and said "how do you want to do it then?"

Iris continued to look at him in confusion while she tried to sort out what he'd said. "Do what exactly Snape?" She demanded.

"Work on the potions. Do you want to divide them up like we did yesterday?" He explained in exasperation.

"Yes. That will work great." She said as she blushed hotly.

Severus watched her cheeks pink and felt triumphant. _Good, _he thought as he put the signs together. _The baggy clothes, the fake pleasantness, the tension between us. Yep. She's bothered too. _

"Good. Well I'll just continue working on my list from yesterday then." He said as he retreated to the corner.

Iris watched him for a moment, grateful that he had ignored her blunder, before she turned and went to the station she'd been at yesterday.

She began working diligently on the potions. After about twenty minutes the silence was pressing in on her and she felt even more tense than she had when she'd walked in.

The way he had his tables set up had them facing each other and she could hear him breathing, which was distracting her.

"Can we turn on the Wireless?" She asked him.

Severus looked up at her with a startled expression. "What?" He was concentrating so hard he hadn't heard her and was oblivious to her uncomfortable state.

"Can I turn on the Wireless?" She repeated.

"Go ahead." He said as he rolled his eyes and turned back to his solution.

Iris waved her wand and music began filling the room. _There. That should help, _she thought.

She grabbed her list to begin the next potion, pushing her sleeves up for tenth time. _Ok wearing these clothes may not have been the best idea. The sleeves are so in the way and I can barely see through the brim of my hat, _she thought.

Iris glanced at Severus to see if he was paying attention to her but he was completely engrossed in mixing in his ingredients. She slipped the hat off so her hair tumbled freely down her back and tugged the turtleneck over her head.

Severus caught the movement out of his peripheral vision and looked up to see what the heck she was doing now. His breath lodged in his throat as he saw her stripping off that cursed sweater. She was standing there in a tight white tank top that showed off a lot of cleavage and he swallowed as he felt himself harden again. _Damn her, _he raged internally.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to the potion. The moment he looked at it he knew something was wrong. It was an acid green color when it should have been deep purple. _I must have added in the porcupine quill before I took if off the fire._

"Shit!" He said angrily as his cauldron melted and the solution began leaking everywhere. He felt angry red boils sprouting all over his hands as the potion touched him. With a wave a wand he got rid of the offensive liquid. _That hasn't happened since school, _he thought with embarrassment.

Iris rushed over to him when she heard his expletive and noticed his cauldron smoking before it melted. The red boils springing up on his hands looked painful as the swelled.

"Do you have any Boil Cure Potion?" She asked urgently.

"It's in the lavatory." He answered.

"Come on." She ordered as she grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom.

She quickly found the antidote in his medicine chest and pushed him against the sink so she could stand in front of him. She grabbed the rag from the shower and poured some of the solution onto it before pressing it down directly to the boils on his hands.

Severus watched her concentrate on his wounds and found that he was hit with the insane urge to kiss her again. _It's much to close in here. There's not enough space, that's the only reason why, _he reasoned as he distracted himself by looking at her hands.

But in looking at her hands he quickly noticed that he was allowed a healthy glimpse of the top of her breasts. The way she was bending over tending to him had left a gape in her tank top and he decided to focus on the ceiling instead. Well most of the time anyway, he was a normal healthy man after all.

Iris tried to focus all her attention on fixing his hands but it was so hard when the bathroom felt like it was shrinking every moment they were in there. It was too close for comfort and she found herself hit with the urge to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. She managed to distract herself by naming off potion ingredients alphabetically until she was finished.

"All done. You better wash your hands to get the antidote off." She instructed in a forced cheery tone.

Severus turned around and did as he was told, deliberately taking as long as he could. When he turned around again he found her watching him with startling intensity and he knew that she was struggling with the attraction the same way he was, causing the urge to grab her come back full force.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated R for language and sexuality.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Thanks." He said as he cleared his throat and backed away as far as he could against the sink. _When the hell did my bathroom get so small, _he wondered.

"You're welcome." She said. "Are your hands throbbing?"

"No. I'm fine." He answered as he continued to watch her eyes. He could see the indecision flickering in her gaze and completely understood. One side of him wanted to kiss her until she was begging for more but the rational side of him knew what a bad idea that was. _Isn't it._

"Severus?" She asked huskily, feeling as if a force was pulling her to him as she leaned closer.

"Yes Iris?" He answered as he too leaned in.

Closer and closer they moved until she could feel his hot breath on her cheek and that was enough to snap her back to reality.

"I think we should get back to work." She mumbled as she jerked away, blushing hotly.

Snape closed his eyes in relieved frustration. "Right. Work."

Iris turned and practically ran from the tiny space and breathed a sigh of relief when she had her own personal space back.

For the rest of the day they didn't speak and did their best to avoid looking at each other. When the clock turned to five Iris eagerly bid her goodnight and Apparated right from her workstation before he even had a chance to respond.

* * *

When morning came Iris decided she wasn't going to work. She'd had another sleepless night so she was extremely tired and she was in no mood to deal with anything today.

She sent Severus an owl letting him know that she wouldn't be there so he could have the day off then she crawled back in bed. She was just hovering on the edge of sleep when a knock on the door pulled her back.

"What?" She said in frustration.

Analise cracked the door open and poked her head through. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine. I didn't sleep so I'm just tired." Iris answered.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Analise prodded.

"I don't know." Iris lied. _Sexual frustration, confusion, thoughts of Severus every minute, you know, the usual. _

"Anything bothering you? Anything you want to talk about?" Analise asked.

"No." Iris insisted.

"How's it going working with Snape?" Analise inquired casually.

Iris stiffened and looked at her friend as she answered "Swimmingly. Now I don't mean to be rude Analise but I really am tired."

"Ok, I'm going. But remember, I'm here if you need to talk." She said as she turned to go.

"Thank you."

"Oh and Iris, meeting Remus was the best thing that ever happened to me. Loved and being loved is more magical than any potion or spell." Analise continued from the doorway.

Iris mentally rolled her eyes but shot Analise what she hoped was a grateful smile before she shut the door, leaving her blessedly alone again. _Now where was I, _she asked herself as she snuggled back under the covers.

* * *

Severus was waiting anxiously for Iris to arrive. He fully intended to talk to her about that kiss the other night and maybe even get another one. But when an owl arrived to deliver a note his plans got thwarted.

_Severus, _

_I'm feeling a little under the weather today and won't be able to make it. Please don't feel compelled to work on the potions. Take the day off and we'll continue when I'm better. _

_Sorry for the inconvenience, _

_Iris_

Snape reread it again and felt irritation rise up. He knew she wasn't sick. She was just avoiding him. Avoiding her feelings. He Apparated to her house to confront her.

He knocked on the door angrily and when it swung open he almost started lamenting at her but snapped his mouth closed when it was Analise instead of Iris.

"Hi Severus!" Analise said happily. "What brings you here?"

"Iris asked me to bring her some Anti-Flu Potion." He lied smoothly.

"I wonder why she did that? She doesn't have the flu." Analise said in confusion. "She's just tired. She hasn't been sleeping very well this week. Must be the move."

_Interesting._ "Probably is. I don't know why I said Anti-Flu Potion. This is Sleeping Draught."

"Why she doesn't make it herself." She wondered aloud"She's upstairs in bed. Go on up since she's expecting you." She continued before turning to go to the kitchen.

Snape made his way up the stairs and quietly let himself in her room.She was sleeping soundly and he almost felt bad for wanting to wake her. She looked so peaceful that he just watched her for a couple of minutes.

Her lips parted and her breasts rose and fell with each breath as she slept on and he knew he had to kiss her. He knelt down beside the mattress and leaned in close to brush his lips across hers softly. Then he did it a second time with slightly more pressure. He watched her eyes languidly open and watch him before he leaned in a third time.

Iris was having the most luscious dream about Severus. Dreaming about him was so much safer than reality. It held no consequences so she allowed it to continue.

He kissed her softly at first, then with more intensity. She opened her mouth to allow him intimate access as she sought his tongue. She moaned low in her throat as their tongues tangled and she felt his hands tug her hair out of it's ponytail and sift through the dark strands.

She wove her own fingers through his hair as he angled her head for better contact. _Such soft hair, _she thought. He pulled gently on her locks so he could have access to her throat and began placing burning kisses down the column of her neck. Iris arched her back and rose up to meet his mouth. Her hands began to idly caress his chest and back and she was rewarded with a groan of pleasure.

Her nipples harden when she felt his breath near her breasts. He looked at her for her approval and was met with acceptance through her hooded eyes. Severus began suckling her pebbled nipples through the bodice of her nightgown and delighted at her guttural moan. His deft fingers stroked the opposite breast as she writhed underneath him.

"What's taking so long?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Iris heard Analise's voice through the haze of her dream and forced herself to wake up.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry. Excuse me." Analise said in embarrassment as she turned away from what she'd just witnessed. _Ha ha ha! Triumph, _she thought as she hightailed it out of there.

Iris' eyes came to focus on Severus' face as she noticed her blood pumping wildly through her veins. _Shit! It wasn't a dream, _she thought in panic.

"Severus! What in the hell are you trying to pull?" She demanded tumultuously as she jumped out of bed. The cold of the room on the wet fabric of her nightgown caused her nipples to tighten almost painfully and she felt her cheeks flame as she tore the comforter from the bed to cover herself. _Ever have de ja vu?_

"I'm sorry. That was out of line." He said, only somewhat remorsefully.

"Damn straight it was!" She answered.

"I couldn't help it." Severus said.

"Well you're going to have to." She said. "If we're going to be working together this can't happen."

"You're right." He said feeling thoroughly chastised.

"We need to set down some ground rules. Why don't you go home and I'll clean up and meet you there?" She offered, feeling bad at his dejected look.

"Fine. I'll see you." He said. "I really am sorry." And Disapparated.

Iris sank down to the bed feeling even more sexually on edge than she had before. _Wonderful. Just wonderful, _she thought in frustration. _That was beyond hot. If Analise hadn't have walked in who knows how far it would have gone. Maybe I wouldn't be in this state now, _she thought ruefully as she headed to the shower.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate them! Keep them coming :) __


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is rated R for intense sexuality. If you are the least bit sensitive I would skip it and just wait for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

When Iris arrived at Severus' house an hour later she noticed that he'd showered and changed also. She couldn't help but notice how well his black sweater and chinos fit him and she felt her mouth go dry.

"Hello" He said as he stepped back to let her in.

"Hi." She responded shyly. _Wow, this is awkward. _

"Come in." He said as she continued to stand there. He took in her long legs which were revealed by her short black skirt and he had to swallow a groan. _That's it Iris, make it harder, _he silently laughed at his double entendre. __

"Thanks." She answered as she followed him to the living room.

"Iris, I want to apologize for my behavior. It was completely uncalled for. But I couldn't seem to help myself. I just lost it." He said as he sat in his favorite chair.

Iris knew exactly what he meant. She opened her mouth to say something but she dropped her wand at that moment so she stooped to pick it up before she spoke. When she stood back up Severus was watching her with smoldering intensity and she felt her skin begin tingling with awareness.

"Severus I..." She began, but for the life of her she had no idea what she was going to say. She continued watching his eyes and saw them fill with passion and desire. She closed her eyes as she fought with reality and desire, torn between the decision. _I'm going to hate myself later, _she thought as she ran across the room.

She pinned him down to the chair by straddling her legs over his so one was on each side. Iris watched his startled gaze as she wove her fingers through his hair.

"I understand about losing it Severus. Kiss me." She commanded.

"Iris, I don't think..." He began but was cut off by her soft lips.

Her tongue plunged directly into his mouth seeking his as urgency drove her on. She felt his hands smooth their way up her arms to her shoulders and she presumed he was going to push her away but he instead tangled them in her hair as he gave in to sensation.

Iris slipped her hands under his sweater to caress his warm bare skin and she inwardly smiled when he shuddered. She nibbled her way across his lower lip before breaking away to pull the sweater over his head.

Severus was overcome with awareness as she kissed his neck and nipped at his ear. He bit down on where her neck met her shoulder harder than he had meant to but when she moaned and gazed at him through passion hooded eyes he knew he hadn't hurt her. He laved his tongue across the red spot to soothe it anyway.

"Did you like that?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered before leaning in to trail kisses down his chest and it was his turn to moan.

Snape let his head fall back against the chair as she continued her onslaught but when he felt her hand brush against the crotch of his pants and begin working the fly open he bolted back up. He looked into her determined eyes and knew that nothing he said was going to sway her. _Besides, do I really want to stop?_

Iris tugged his pants and boxer briefs down when he rose slightly to help her. His erect hardness bobbed free and she smiled before taking him in her mouth. Delighting at this sharp intake of breath and his fingers weaving through her hair to guide her.

Severus was barely coherent as her hot mouth pleasured his straining shaft. Her hair was tickling his thighs causing erotic sensations that he'd never felt before. But when she added one hand to assist her mouth and the other to lightly scrape her nails against his sac he knew he was going to lose it quick.

He drug her back up his body so she was straddling him like before. His velvety shaft pressing upward into her skirt covered mound. He tipped his head back as he willed his labored breathing to return to normal.

He felt her eyes on him and looked up to meet her. The passion he saw simmering there pushed him further to the edge. He slipped his hands under the back of her thighs and rose from the chair to carry her upstairs as she nipped at his earlobe to whole way.

When they were in his bedroom he swiftly set her down and began tugging off her offending clothing. She stood wantonly naked in front of him and he pushed her gently to the bed.

His hands and mouth sought out her breasts as she moaned. He suckled on her nipples as she writhed under him before blazing his way down her stomach. He felt her tense as his hair brushed her thighs and he looked into her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her intimate folds.

Iris cried out his name and bucked underneath him as his tongue lapped at her skillfully. She found it hard to remain still but he was astutely following her every move as she jerked and writhed. She felt his fingers slip into her and his lips and teeth began tending to her cored center and she went blissfully over the edge. Light flashed behind her eyes as shudders racked her body and she began tugging him upward.

"Now Severus." She begged.

"Are you sure Iris?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah. Please!" She pleaded.

Her eyes drifted shut and he found he wanted them open so he could watch her reactions.

"Open your eyes." He commanded and waited for her to obey.

Iris forced her eyes open and found his intense brown gaze watching her assessingly before plunging into her. Her eyes widened with pleasured surprise as she stretched to accommodate him and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He continued to drive into her with manic speed and she felt herself coiling tighter and tighter until she was pulsing around him. Each withdraw and re-entry causing a fresh wave of titillating trembles to course through her until finally he too shuddered and released his gratification.

He rolled over and pulled her into his arms as the awesome completion washed over them. _That was beyond anything I've ever experienced before, _they both lay there thinking.

They lay that way until the afterglow began to wear off and doubts began creeping in. At relatively the same time they both stiffened in each others arms as what had just happened sank in. _What in the hell have I done, _they each asked themselves.

* * *

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I appreciate them so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I'm just little Miss Update today.

Thanks again for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Iris sat up first and reached for her clothes, slowly pulling them on as she felt his eyes boring into her from behind. She was absolutely speechless.

She stood slowly and stiffly when she felt the bed shifting and turned around to face him as she took a deep calming breath. Until she noticed he was standing there still nude.

"For Merlin's sake! Cover yourself." She admonished hotly as she tried to not to stare. _I would do it again right now. What's wrong with me, _she raged internally.

Severus reached for a robe and tied it before he started talking. "Iris I..." He began.

"Listen, I have an appointment I forgot all about. I really need to be going." She interrupted wanting nothing more than to flee.

Severus rolled his eyes walked swiftly over to her side of the room and grabbed her wrist firmly.

"You do not. I know that and you know that so lets not pretend shall we? We need to talk. This can't be put off any longer no matter how much you want to avoid it." He said as he unconsciously stroked the inside of her wrist.

"I'm not the only one avoiding it!" She said angrily as she tried to tug her wrist free. "Let me go."

"No." He said simply.

"Let me go!" She said more forcefully.

"You'll bolt." He argued.

"Severus, please." She begged as tears of frustration welled up and trailed down her cheeks.

Now he was at a loss. He hated crying women and had no idea what to do with her.

He looked around urgently for an idea and his eyes came to rest upon the chair sitting in his room.

"_Accio _wand." He commanded and waited with his hand outstretched for his wand to come then he conjured a second chair.

"Iris please don't do that. Tell me what the problem is and we'll go from there." He said softly as he pressed her gently down into the chair and then took the one opposite her.

"I don't want a relationship." She said as she got a hold of herself and looked at him defiantly.

"I don't either." He answered. Though he should feel relieved at her words, he didn't.

"Good. Then we agree." She continued as she felt a pang of something she couldn't name. _Relief. That's what it is, _she thought but not thoroughly convinced.

"Absolutely." He concurred.

"Ok then. We shall be professional from now on." She insisted.

"Or..." He dangled at her.

"Or what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Or we do this another way. My way. A way that works out for both of us."

"And what way is that Severus?" She inquired in exasperation.

"We can have a strictly....physical relationship." He offered.

Iris' eyes widened in shock at first at his audacity then by the appeal of his idea.

"I can't deny that I find you very sexy." She reasoned aloud.

"And I want you." He answered.

"We can keep this discreet of course?" She continued.

"Of course."

She stared at him, anxiously awaiting her response and felt an unfamiliar tug in her chest.

"All right. Agreed. We have a strictly physical partnership." She conceded, careful not to use the word relationship. _No relationships here._

"Excellent. I do think we should come up with some rules though." He said.

"Such as?" She prompted.

"Like if one of us starts....falling for the other the deal is off. For our own protection of course." He said.

"Love is for sappy fools Severus, and I am not a sappy fool." She said.

"I agree entirely." He answered.

"I do have one of my own rules though. This ends when we finish the potions. Agree?" She asked.

"Agree." He answered as he sealed it with a kiss and drug her back to the bed.

* * *

Don't Severus and Iris know these kinds of deals always come back to bite you in the ass? Eh, what can you do? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Iris stretched languidly and tried to contain her smile. _Mmm. What was I delaying the inevitable for, _she wondered idly.

Severus was still asleep but he had her pulled very tightly to his chest and his arm was pressing heavily on her hip, as if to make sure she didn't go anywhere. _Like that will happen, _she thought smugly.

She watched him sleep for a while as thoughts careened through her mind. That unfamiliar tugging in her chest was back and she couldn't help but wonder if she was coming down with something. She looked back up at him and couldn't help but notice that even in sleep he still had a commanding presence about him. His dark lashes fanned over his cheeks lending him a boyish look but the hair that was tumbling rakishly over his forehead proved he was all man.

Severus felt her stirring and watched out of a slit eye, only to discover that she was looking at him. He couldn't explain why it didn't bother him. Anyone else staring like that would have his temper flaring but with Iris he understood because all he wanted to do was stare at her also. She looked absolutely delectable as the early morning sunlight shone on her hair causing prismatic colors to shoot from her luscious locks.

"What are you thinking?" He rumbled sexily in her ear as his eyes met hers. _Such a brilliantly odd shade of blue, _he thought.

"Oh nothing. Everything. Whatever." She said as she smiled coyly. "What about you?"

"The same." He answered.

She snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder contently for a moment before looking up again.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starved actually." He said.

"Well how about I make us some breakfast?" She said as she rose and pulled on one of his sweaters that was laying on the chairs. _I hope this is clean, _she thought briefly.

"You cook?" He asked in amazement. She didn't strike him as the domestic type which just went to prove how little he actually knew about her. He found that bothered him. _It's just physical, why should I care about her personality, _he thought but even in his head it sounded tacky and tawdry.

"As a matter of fact I do. And not to sound conceited but I have been complemented on my talent on more than one occasion." She said, beaming a smile.

His thoughts immediately went to her in the same situation as now but with another man to cook breakfast for and felt an inexplicable jealous rage tear through him. _Calm down. Her previous affairs are none of your concern, _he coached.

"Well then. Dazzle me with your...skills." He said as he reigned in his temper.

"You asked for it. What's your pleasure?" She asked.

His mouth quirked at her unwitting question and smiled when she realized what she had said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She clarified as she slapped his hand playfully.

He thought for a moment before answering "Waffles with maple syrup and sausage patties."

"Do you know how to cook Severus?" She asked curiously.

"No." He said.

"Well then come on. You're going to learn." She said as she tugged him downstairs.

An hour and a half later they finally had their breakfast. It would have been sooner but Iris made the mistake of bending over in front of him. Her sweater had flashed her firm buttocks at him and he lost control and ended up making love to her on the kitchen counter.

"You weren't kidding. You are a good cook. This is delicious." He raved, trying not to notice how right she looked in his kitchen.

"What else do you do?" He asked, suddenly curious to know more about this complicated woman.

"Mix potions." She said.

"I already know that. What else?" He pressed.

"Well I like to read and I write stories." She said as she blushed.

"What kind of stories?" He asked. _The surprises just keep coming._

"Love stories." She answered, avoiding looking at him.

"Fascinating. What else." He asked.

"I'm not telling, you'll laugh and make fun of me." She said.

"No I won't. Tell me Iris. Please." He asked gently.

"I love listening to muggle music." She said quietly.

Snape heard her but was almost in disbelief. He'd never known another pure blood who enjoyed muggle music. _So that makes potions, reading, and music that we have in common, _he thought as he felt a connection pulsing through him. Then he did the unthinkable, a sure deal breaker.

"Iris. Would you like to go out on a date with me? A real one." He asked her in a moment of reckless impulse.

* * *

Never fear! We're going to get some twists in here soon. :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the update delay.

Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate them :)

* * *

Chapter 9 

Iris' eyebrows flew up in surprise at his question. _A date? I can't deny the idea has appeal but we just made those rules. Would this be breaking the rules? Obviously he doesn't think so or he wouldn't have asked, _she reasoned.

"You're already sleeping with me, you don't need to romance me. Why?" She inquired.

"Are you always this suspicious?" He asked, offended that she thought that little of him.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "It's one of my worst faults."

"It's not a fault, it's just a....trait." He replied. _Like I'm any better, _he thought.

She smiled at him before she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks." she said softly.

"I want to know you Iris." He said suddenly.

"You do know me...or have you forgotten already?" She said teasingly.

"Of course not." He answered. "What I mean is I want to understand you."

"Well good luck there. I don't even understand me." She said lightly, feeling inexplicably nervous. _Dates are dangerous. Especially with this man. I can't afford to fall for him, _she thought.

"Iris please. Accept." He implored. _What the hell? I'm reduced to begging now?_

"Severus...what about our rules." She argued.

"We never said we couldn't go out." He fought back.

"But..." She began.

Severus rolled his eyes and cut her off with a dazzlingly passionate kiss. His fingers caressed the nape of her neck until she was moaning softly and then he pulled back quickly, leaving her breathless and dumbfounded.

"Accept." He enticed her, mere inches away from her lips.

"Severus.." She said, clearly muddled.

"Accept." He said again as he closed the small gap further.

"I don't..."

He captured her bottom lip with his teeth and tugged gently, listening to her rapid breathing.

"Accept." He coaxed near her ear.

"Accept." She repeated through a haze of sensations and an odd flutter in her stomach.

"Excellent." He said and pulled into his arms.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh Merlin! You're going on a date with Severus Snape?" Analise squeaked at Iris. "Did you hear that Remus? Isn't that exciting?"

"Very." He agreed. "Though it's a bit strange I must admit."

"Why do you say that?" Iris asked curiously.

"Well, I've known him for years and I don't recall ever seeing him out with a woman. He was always too into his potions for the dating scene." Remus said.

"Oh." Was all Iris could respond with, feeling more nervous than before.

"When are you going?" Analise asked.

"Tomorrow night." Iris answered.

"I knew after I saw you guys kissing that he was going to ask you out! I still feel so bad for walking in on you two. It looked pretty intense. Maybe you can ogle his goodies some more during your date." Analise said with a wink.

"Ok, I can't listen to this girl talk anymore." Remus said as he feigned a sickened look. "I'll see you later love." He continued after he kissed Analise goodbye.

Iris waited for the annoyance to come but it didn't. She was actually finding it sweet. Just a few short days ago that would have made her uncomfortable but now she found herself comparing their kiss to Severus and hers. _Uh oh, _she thought as warning bells began going off.

She finally realized Analise had began to speak again and tried to shift her attention back to her rambling friend.

"...And oh Merlin, did you hear about the escapee from Azkaban yet?" Analise said.

"Your kidding! An escape from Azkaban. That hasn't happened since Sirius Black! Who was it Analise?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Lucius Malfoy." Analise with a sense of foreboding.

"No! Damn Deatheaters. You don't think he'll come after you do you?" Iris asked, thinking back to Analise's stories of being held captive.

"I don't know." Analise said honestly. "But I've got Remus now. I trust him with my life, I'll be fine. Listen I've got to go to work. If I don't see you before your date, have fun! Stop by the Three Broomsticks if you guys want to." She said as she made her way to the front door where she turned around suddenly. "Try to get some sleep. You look like you haven't had any in days."

Iris gave an lascivious smile as she thought back to why she hadn't slept in days and tried to keep the flush from her cheeks.

"Going right now actually. Thanks." Iris said as she made her way upstairs and sank into bed. She couldn't help but notice how cold and empty the bed felt without Severus in it.

* * *

Iris scrambled around frantically the following evening as she got ready for her date. She'd couldn't remember ever being this anxious. She'd already changed outfits eleven times and redid her hair four times but nothing seemed to look right.

He was supposed to come pick her up at six but she had decided she was going to turn the tables on him and go to him instead. She forced herself to wear the last outfit she tried on, which happened to be a little black dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of black heels. She left promptly at five thirty and decided to walk so she could calm her nerves a bit with the fresh air.

_I can't believe I'm going through with this_. _We have so much in common and he seems genuinely interested in what I have to say. Plus he's a straight-shooter, no beating around the bush with him. And he's honest. That's important. If I'm not careful I could lose my heart to him, _she thought reluctantly as she strolled. __

Iris came to his walk and took a deep calming breath as she zeroed in on his house. But her attention was distracted when she saw a head with shockingly blonde hair standing at the door talking to Severus in rapt conversation.

_Who is that? I know that hair, _she wondered for a moment until realization hit her. _What in the bloody hell?_

She watched Severus' eyes widen in shock at her presence and Lucius Malfoy turned abruptly to see why.

Iris turned around quickly and began to run back the way she came but in her heels it was difficult. She was so shocked at his unexpected betrayal she didn't even think about Apparating. _Consorting with Deatheaters, escaped Deatheaters at that? Merlin, how could I have been so wrong about him? It's my own fault. Why should I even try to trust my judgement, _she asked herself angrily, fighting tears and trying to ignore the pain tearing through her.

Snape watched Malfoy raise his wand but quickly beat him to it.

_"Stupefy!" _Severus cried and watched as Iris crumpled into a heap on the street.

"Nice one." Malfoy said.

"Thanks. Listen, you better go before the Ministry gets here, I'm sure one of the nosy ass neighbors will have called them on the ruckus. I'll deal with the girl." Snape said.

"True. I'll contact you later and in a safer place." Lucius said before he Disapparated, leaving Severus to deal with the situation.

* * *

Can you hear the suspenseful music playing??

Don't hate me. You know me and my cliffhangers.....


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them! :)

* * *

Chapter 11

_Damn, _Severus thought as he rushed over to where Iris lay. _What the hell is she doing here?_

He lifted her easily into his arms and brought her into the house so he could lay her on the sofa. He noticed blood dripping down her cheek from a cut along her hairline and felt an unknown emotion wash over him.

"_Ennervate." _Snape whispered softly and watched as Iris' eyes open slowly.

Iris tried to focus on Severus' face floating above her and wanted nothing more than to start shouting at him, however she was blinded by the pain in her head and a little afraid on where he stood.

_Oh Merlin! What if he's a Deatheater too, _she thought frantically as her eyes widened in fear. _He's going to kill me because I've seen too much. _

Severus saw terror fill her gaze and suddenly realized how that must have looked to her. _Damn, _he thought again.

"Iris, I'm not going to harm you. It's not what it looked like." He said quietly as he watched her feel the cut on her head. _It really is bleeding a lot, _he thought.

"You stunned me." She said simply as her eyes filled with tears.

He watched her blink the tears away and felt that unknown emotion again. _If I have the power to emotionally hurt her that means a rule has been broken. If it is just physical, why should she care who I talk to? So really, she's in violation of rule one and this deal should be off, _he thought forced indignance.

"I had to." He said soothingly as he pressed a wet rag that he had conjured to her head. "My Stunner was fifty times better than anything Malfoy would have done to you. I saved you but I had to hurt you in the process. Here drink this. It will help the pain in your head. I'm truly sorry"

Iris felt her anger melting away at his heartfelt apology but she still needed some answers.

"Are you a Deatheater?" She asked boldly as she met his eyes in a silent challenge.

"No." He said as he returned her gaze. She continued searching his eyes and Severus knew she wanted more. Surprisingly he wanted to give it to her also.

"I used to be." He elaborated to her.

"How did you get out? They kill everyone who wants to defect." She asked curiously.

"They don't know I've defected." Severus said. "I'm a double operative."

"Who is your other group?" Iris questioned.

Severus sized her up before answering. _She's trustworthy, talented and doesn't gossip. Should I tell her?_

"It's called the Order of the Phoenix." He answered.

"I've never heard of it." She said.

"Iris is your head alright? You're still bleeding quite profusely." He asked with concern.

"It will be fine. Now what is this organization?" She insisted.

"It's a secret organization headed up by Albus Dumbledore." He said.

"Wow. And it's wizards against Voldemort." She guessed astutely.

"Exactly."

Iris let this information sink in until everything started clicking into place. _A Deflector Potion. The request coming from Dumbledore and Shacklebolt. And I've always thought that Shacklebolt was up to something on the side. _

"That's what we're working on the Deflector Potion for. Aren't we?" She asked.

Once again he found himself sizing her up. He had promised Dumbledore not to share this information until he was absolutely sure she could be trusted.

"Yes." He answered gently as her intense blue eyes searched his. _Now who's the one breaking the rules, _he thought.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked with an offended tone to her voice.

"They didn't know if you would assist if they told you why." He said but he knew at once that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Oh so now I'm vicious, am I? I don't care about the advancement of wizard-kind?" She argued.

"Of course not. Look at all the people you help with your potion contributions. You're one of the best people I know. Giving, smart, beautiful and sweet." He rambled then felt embarrassed as she stared at him with an odd look in her eyes. "After you get past the rudeness and bitchiness." He added on quickly.

_Nice backhanded compliment, _she thought with a smile.

"It's just that some pure bloods are against the Order and for Deatheaters instead. They didn't know which side you would be on." Severus continued.

"That's true." She said. "And just for the record, I'm anti-Deatheater."

"Would you like to join us?" Severus asked a sudden whim.

"I'd like that." She answered and flashed him a smile.

"Good. Now how about we get you cleaned up and go on that date?" He said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." She said sheepishly.

"I'm flattered." He teased in a mock hurt tone.

"You know what I mean. It is quite a distraction when you're boyfriend is talking to an escapee from Azkaban." She said, snapping her mouth shut the instant she finished the sentence. _Damn, I just said boyfriend. What the hell was I thinking?_

Severus wanted to laugh at her uncomfortable state. He heard the word boyfriend and it didn't upset him like he thought it would. In fact he kind of liked that she'd called him that. _It's not like you can just use the word sex partner, _he reasoned.

"I understand. It's not everyday you send a Stunner at your girlfriend." He answered with a smile that spoke volumes.

_Wow, this is getting deep, _they both found themselves thinking.

"Ready?" She asked after she'd cleaned her face off.

"The question is, are you ready? For the time of your life that is." He said in a faux lighthearted tone, extremely aware that something had just shifted between them and not sure if either was ready for it.

* * *

Stay tuned for the date.......


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate them!

This chapter is rated R for language and sexual situations. If you are the least bit sensitive I would just skip it.

This, I think, is my longest chapter ever.

* * *

Chapter 12

"You look stunning." Severus said honestly.

"Thank you." Iris blushed. "You like nice too. I like the pinstripes."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise. Now here, put this over your eyes." He said as he handed her a scarf.

"Oh but Severus, I..."She began.

"Do you trust me?" He interrupted.

Iris met his eyes and smiled at his abrupt question. She maintained her eye contact until she could no longer see him through the fabric of the silky scarf.

She felt him wrap his arms around her in a rib crushing hug and whisper his thanks and she felt puzzled.

"For what?" She asked.

"Trusting me. No one believes in me." He whispered in her ear.

"I believe in you Severus. I'd trust you with my life." She whispered back, stealing Analise's words from yesterday and realizing what that meant. _Oh Merlin, I've fallen for Severus Snape. _

Severus didn't know what to say to her statement but he felt his chest constrict with that blasted emotion again so he merely told her to hold on as he Apparated them to their destination.

* * *

Iris heard melodious music, water and a breeze stirring her hair and tree leaves and felt her curiosity pique.

"Can I take this off now?" She asked, trying to contain the excitement. _It smells wonderful out here, _she thought as she drank in the fresh air.

"Not yet but almost." He said as she heard him shuffling around. "And no peeking. Don't think I can't see you trying."

Iris had the decency to look ashamed of herself and Severus felt that damned tug again. _Maybe I need to make a Healer appointment, _he thought.

She heard flames start crackling and had to stop herself from taking the blindfold off. Finally she heard him approach her again and felt his fingers work themselves under the fabric of the scarf to tug it off.

She smiled at him quickly before she whipped her head around to see where they were. And given it was Severus' plan, she was very shocked indeed.

He had taken them to a bluff overlooking the ocean. Tide was in and the waves were swelling and crashing soothingly on the beach below. She turned around and took in the scene behind her. Near the edge of the cliff he had set up a small table, complete with a red checked table cloth and dripping candles.

In a circle around the table were burning tiki torches, which probably weren't necessary since the moon was shining brightly but they were great for warmth and the final but best touch was the soft music playing from nowhere. Iris looked around for the source and found nothing but not really caring.

She felt tears of emotion well up and had to blink them away quickly so Severus wouldn't see them.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"An undiscovered island." He answered mysteriously.

"This is fabulous. I never would have pegged you for a romantic." Iris said.

"I'm a complicated guy." He said trying to shrug off the compliment but finding joy flooding him.

"Yes. I see that." She replied.

"Come on. Sit down." He prodded as he grabbed her hand and led her to a chair. He couldn't help but notice how small her hand felt in his.

Iris smiled her thanks as he pulled out her chair for her. _A romantic and a gentlemen? Wow this just keeps getting worse for me, doesn't it. Next thing you know we'll be having chicken parmaigan for dinner, _she thought.

"Would you care for some wine?" He asked.

"That would be lovely. Thanks." She answered nervously.

Severus watched as she gulped it down in two swallows before he filled it for her a second time.

"You want to be careful with that. It'll knock you on your ass." He advised.

_You've knocked me on my ass, _she thought ruefully.

"I will." She said instead.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Famished."

"Good because tonight we're having _pollo a la parmigiana_." He said as he conjured their dinners in front of them.

Iris wanted to laugh at the irony but satisfied herself for downing the rest her wine glass and refilling it.

"This is wonderful." She raved after the first couple of bites. "Did you make this?"

"Me? Hell no. I ordered it. You may be a good teacher but I only had one cooking lesson." He said with a smile.

They ate in silence for awhile. Iris was lost in thought about caving in on love and Severus was wondering about what she was thinking about. It was obvious something was bothering her. She was silent, on her fourth glass of wine and looking anywhere but at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern. "Is it your head?"

"No, no. I'm fine really." She insisted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He pressed.

"No." She said.

Severus dropped it because he knew how much he hated when people just kept pushing. So in silence they sat, playing stare tag until they'd finished eating.

_Wow, and he understands me, _Iris thought with disappointment in herself. _Next thing you know he'll ask me to dance. _

"Would you care to dance?" He asked when he noticed her swaying to the music.

_I've really got to stop thinking, _she chided herself.

"You dance?" She asked skeptically.

Severus leaned in and whispered "Don't tell anyone. It would ruin my bastard image. Shall we?"

"Sure." She answered hesitantly as she allowed him to lead her a grassy patch.

Severus tugged her into his arms and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder. He felt her melt into him and wrap around her arms around him. The emotions from before crashed over him again but this time he was able to identify it. He felt complete and content. Like something he didn't even know he'd been searching for had finally arrived.

He twirled her around skillfully and let his mind adjust to that knowledge. _How could that happen, _he wondered. _I've fallen in love with Iris._

Iris felt like she were drowning in doubts and the emotion was threatening to choke her. _What will he say when he finds out, _she asked herself fearfully. She wrenched herself out of Severus' embrace and crouched down onto the grass.

For a moment Severus thought she was ill. After all the wine she'd had and then him spinning her around, he wouldn't have been surprised. But that thought vanished the moment he saw tears glistening in her blue eyes. _What in the hell, _he wondered.

He chucked her under the chin and brought her gaze to meet his concerned deep brown one. She looked positively terrified.

"Iris, please. What is it?" He asked her tenderly as he stroked the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Severus, I just want to tell you that this is the sweetest, most romantic, most creative thing that anyone has ever done for me. I truly appreciate it." She said.

"But..." He prompted.

Iris took a deep breath and tried to shift her gaze from his but he forced her to maintain the eye contact.

"But I'm in violation of rule one." She said as she blushed hotly.

"Meaning?" He asked.

"This was so much easier when I hated you." She wailed.

"Iris, I'm in violation of rule one also." He said quietly as he nervously watched her eyes fill with understanding.

"What do you mean?" She tried to ask nonchalantly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He admitted.

"Oh." She said dumbly.

"And you?" He cued.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." She stated.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" He said lightly.

But Iris didn't look convinced.

"Iris I want you to know, I've never said that to anyone before." He told her, feeling very vulnerable.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful with it." She said as she cupped his cheek. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. All I know is I have to kiss you." He said.

"Thank Merlin." She replied as she stepped back into his strong arms.

Severus placed a soft kiss on her warm lips and shivered at the sensations traveling up his spine. He angled her head to deepen the kiss and touched her tongue searchingly with his. This kiss was somehow different now that they knew what they did, deeper, better, more connected.

Iris opened her mouth wider as their tongues mated in a searing battle. She felt his hands trail up her rib cage and angled her body to allow him better access as she began her own exploration.

Severus stroked playfully at her nipples through the thin material of her dress and delighted in her pleasured moans and that she wasn't wearing a bra. She tore her lips away and drew in a ragged breath as he slipped the spaghetti straps down her arms and lowered the bodice to bare her breasts to the night air, watching in mute fascination as the breeze kissed over them, making them pebble harder.

He smiled wickedly at her before leaning down to capture a hardened peak in his hot mouth.

"Severus!" She gasped as she wound her fingers in his soft hair and pulled him closer.

He moved his attentions to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Each of her cooing noises make him harder and harder until he felt as if he might rip through his pants.

Iris reached down and cupped him lightly before lowering his zipper to free his straining erection. She stroked him firmly in her hand until she felt him rip his head from her breast and bat her hand away.

His eyes were burning with an intensity she hadn't seen before but it matched hers. She leaned forward and captured his bottom lip with her teeth, nibbling at it gently and running her tongue along his teeth to signal she wanted entry. She felt his fingers brush against her bare buttocks and watched his eyes flash hotly when he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. He quickly dipped his fingers into her to stroke her womanhood and see if she was ready for him.

He found her tongue again at the same instant he lifted her so her legs were locked around his hips. He propped her so her back was against a tree and drove into with one sure stroke.

Iris felt the rough bark of the tree on the naked skin of her back pushing her farther into the realm of sensation. She continued kissing him with a fervor as she met his thrusts with her own until she finally peaked and spiraled into another world with him three plunges behind her.

She felt a tear streak down her cheek and knew that she was in love with this man.

Severus had his head buried in her neck as he felt her tremble in his embrace and felt all disbelief of his feelings flee. He was unequivocally in love with Iris Navarro. _So now the only question is indeed, now what, _he wondered.

* * *

Finally! Quick aren't they? Hee hee :)


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is rated R for language and alluded forced sexuality.

* * *

Chapter 13

Severus stretched languidly as moonlight flooded in his bedroom window and tried not to disturb Iris, who was sleeping soundly. It had been two weeks since they admitted their love. She'd stayed with him every night and had really only gone home to shower and change her clothes. He found he missed her in that short period of time that she was gone and silently mused at his abrupt turn around. _If anyone woman can make me believe in fairy tales, it's Iris._

They'd finally completed rebrewing the code sevens. It had taken them much longer than anticipated because they kept getting distracted and finding other things to do. Most of them ending up with them in bed. He just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself when it came to her. _Not that she is much better_, he thought fairly as he remembered her breaking an entire beaker of Deflating Drafts in her eagerness to get at him and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He heard her sleepy voice ask.

"Just thinking about what a distraction you are." He said as he ran his hand up her arm and smiling as it goose bumped at his touch.

She snorted loudly and rolled her eyes.

"I'm distracting? You're the one who attacks me once an hour." She said in a mock hurt tone.

"Oh yeah. You like it." He said as he rolled on top of her, pressing her naked body into the mattress.

"Yeah." She coaxed as she raised her head to meet his lips.

He wound his fingers in the black mass of her hair and kissed her back passionately, until a noise on the stairs caught his attention. He broke away quickly, leaving her dizzy and confused.

"Wha..." She began but was silenced by his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Someone's here." He whispered.

They both watched with baited breath as the door knob turned. A shockingly blonde head peered around and Iris thought fast. _Shit! Malfoy again. _

She pointed her wand at her hands and conjured up some wrist shackles and a blindfold then dropped her wand so it was hidden in pillows.

"Get off of me you sick asshole." She cried.

Severus whipped his head back around and stared at her in confusion but was met with a twinkling smile and suddenly understood what she was doing.

He pretended to grope her roughly in the dark shadows of the room and made faux grunting noises as he forced himself to play her game, no matter how much it pained him.

"Shut up bitch." He said forcefully.

"Stop touching me!" She shouted convincingly.

"Just lay back and enjoy it baby." Severus said.

"Snape?" Called Malfoy's voice from the doorway.

"What is it?" Severus asked irritably.

"I need to talk to you." Lucius said.

"Now?" Snape demanded.

"It's urgent." Malfoy insisted.

Snape climbed off Iris and squeezed her hand sweetly and reassuringly before meeting Malfoy at the door.

Iris could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. She didn't know how long she lay there chained to the bed but she finally heard Malfoy speak louder.

"Is that the nosy woman from the other week that you knocked out." Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Been raping your prisoner? Excellent. I must say she's a hot little thing." He said as his gaze raked lewdly over her nude form.

"Yes." Snape ground out through clenched teeth as he willed himself not to punch Lucius.

"Mind if I have a crack at her?" Malfoy asked.

At this Severus felt disgust rise up in his throat as he watched Iris go rigid on the bed. _I'm sure that's not what she had in mind at all when she concocted this idea, _he thought quickly.

"Get your own prisoner." Snape said smoothly.

"But I've been in Azkaban so long. And yours is so... willing." Malfoy said as he made his way over to the bed and trailed a hand up Iris' naked thigh.

Severus watched her tense and felt terrible. He'd never wanted to hurt anyone as bad as he wanted to hurt Malfoy right now. He thought as fast as he could and finally an idea came to him. He made sure that Lucius wasn't looking at him, which wasn't hard since he was practically salivating over Iris, and with a wave of his wand made it go cold in his room. Then he cast a Depression Charm over the room and knew he had Malfoy's attention.

"Do you feel that?" Lucius asked as his eyes roamed the room.

"Feels like Dementors." Snape said as he too let his eyes search the darkness.

"Go Lucius. I'll get rid of them." Severus continued after a convincing pause.

"Thank you. And don't forget what I said." Malfoy said and Disapparated with a pop.

As soon as Malfoy had gone he rushed over to where Iris lay bound and blinded. He waved his wand to end the spells he used to get rid of Malfoy and then he disposed of her hand cuffs and tugged her blindfold free.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"That was disgusting." She said as she shuddered.

"Quick thinking though." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"It backfired a little." She answered as she sank into his palm.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Don't be. It worked." He said still trying to get the image of Malfoy fondling Iris out of his head.

"What did he want Severus?" Iris asked.

"Come on. We better get started on that Deflector Potion." He said deliberately avoiding her question as he made a production out of looking at the sun light pouring in his room now.

"Sure." She said as she allowed her question to be put off. _For now anyway. _


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them :)

* * *

Chapter 14

"I'd like everyone to welcome the newest member of the Order. Iris Navarro." Dumbledore introduced at the beginning of the meeting.

Iris blushed as everyone stared at her before refocusing their attentions on Dumbledore. She felt even more out of place since Severus was sitting up at the front of the room, along Remus and Analise, leaving her completely alone.

"Now for the minutes of our previous meeting." He continued.

Iris listened in fascination at everything that happened in the last meeting and felt a thrill of anticipation shoot through her stomach. When that was concluded Albus opened the floor for new business.

"Iris?" Dumbledore questioned softly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How is the progress coming on our Deflector Potion?"

She averted her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. The truth was she and Severus hadn't even started on it yet. They would start but kept getting distracted with each other. She felt a stab of guilt for neglecting her job duties.

"It's slow going but good, I think. It's going to be tricky but I think Professor Snape and I are up for the challenge." She lied as she felt Severus' eyes boring into her.

"Excellent to hear!" Mr. Shacklebolt said excitedly.

Iris felt another stab of guilt and vowed that tomorrow they were going to get started on it. She was right when she said it was going to be tricky. Who knew how long it could take. The more she thought about it she didn't know if she'd been unconsciously putting it off due to her stipulation on their agreement. About their relationship being over when the potion was complete. She had no idea where they stood in that respect.

She forced herself out of that unpleasant thought and listened to Dumbledore asked if there are any new advancements. She watched in surprise as Severus stood up at this question.

"Yes Professor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, I have received two visits from Lucius Malfoy." Severus admitted.

"Oh? And what did he want?"

"I have some unnerving news sir. The Dementors of Azkaban have defected to Voldemort's side. Prisoners will be escaping a couple at a time to return to the Dark Lord's aide. In a week and a half, I believe." Snape continued.

The room gasped and burst into a frenzy of talk and activity.

"Quiet down! Please!" Dumbledore said over the roar. "Thank you Severus." He continued after it settled back down. "That does put a different perspective on things. Does anyone have any ideas on how to deal with this situation?"

The room became dead silent as everyone tried not to make eye contact.

"Yes, well....perhaps we need some time to think it over. Come to the next meeting with ideas. Dismissed." Dumbledore said.

Iris stood and was bombarded by members coming up to her and congratulating her and thanking her, making her feel even more guilty for slacking. She shook them off as politely as she could and made a dash for the door without even saying anything to Severus. She could feel his confused gaze following her across the room.

She was angry at herself for letting her lose sight of her goals, sense of self and duties just for the sake of a man.

_That will all change starting tomorrow, _she vowed.

* * *

When Iris rang Severus' bell the next morning she braced herself for a tongue lashing. The door swung open and she was surprised to find a smiling Severus on the other side. He tugged her inside and up the stairs without a word until they got to the lab.

"Good morning, Iris." He said as he drug her to him for a sloppy kiss. "I missed you last night. It wasn't the same without you here. What happened?"

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern as she pried herself away and watched him sway unsteadily. She had never seen him behave this way before.

"Sound as a pound love." He slurred.

"Are you drunk?" She asked with exasperation.

"Of course not!" He said indignantly. Then sputtered loudly with laughter.

"Severus pull yourself together. We've got to get started on that potion today." She admonished.

He walked toward her again and lifted a hand to fidget with the button at her throat. She'd opted for an outfit today that covered as much skin as possible. Her blouse buttoned all the way up to her neck and was long sleeved she wore it with a black skirt and had pulled her long hair into a bun. She'd told herself she looked professional but that crumbled at Severus' next words.

"You look like a librarian." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled away as she batted at his hands.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again.

"Peachy keen jelly bean." He almost giggled.

"You are so drunk!" She said.

"Yep. After you ditched me last night I had nothing to do. So...." He admitted as he swung his arm flamboyantly, breaking a beaker of potion in the process.

"This is ridiculous. I can't work like this. I won't work like this. I'm going to the Ministry to do this alone." She said and Disapparated in a huff.

Severus stood there in a blind stupor after she'd left. He'd felt inexplicably hurt last night when she'd ran out without a word. So he'd went to have a drink to soothe his ego. But one drink had turned to more than he could count quicker than he expected and he'd lost track of time.

Even in his current lush state he realized he'd just made a huge tactical error and cursed his stupidity.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them. :) Happy weekend!

* * *

Chapter 15

Iris was in her office at the Ministry of Magic banging around angrily. Maybe it was because he seemed to be acting as if this project unimportant or because he got drunk last night. But underneath she knew it was because being in love with Severus had caused her to abandon everything she had worked for. She had become one of those sentimental shmucks she'd always made fun of.

_Is it possible to be in love and still maintain who you are, _she wondered idly.

She heard Severus' words echo in her head, _after you ditched me last night I had nothing to do, _and felt guilty. He'd been hurt by her disappearance last night and chose to work through it with alcohol. _Maybe he's suffering the same way I am, _she reasoned. _Neither of us wanted this to happen. But it did. Both of us thought that we were anti-love, but look what happened. _

She continued analyzing as she collected potion ingredients and stacking them on the table. Iris waved her wand so her door closed and a second time making her office fill with muggle music and she began singing at the top of her lungs.

This was why she loved working at the Ministry. No rules as long as you completed your tasks in a timely manner, and she loved working with potions. The radio changed songs and Iris squealed in delight as one of her favorites came on.

She swayed in time with the music and sang along to the tune, oblivious to everything around her. She looked at the potion that was brewing, decided it looked to much like Death Stopper Potion and cleared it with a disappointed sigh. _Not that I really expected to get it on the first try, _she thought as she continued to dance and sing around her office.

A movement at her doorway caught her attention and she snapped her mouth closed and quit moving as embarrassment washed over her.

Severus hovered in the doorway watching Iris....be Iris. Completely unaware that she was being watched and acting in total happy abandon as she danced around to an old Madonna tune. The second she'd seen him she'd stopped and was now watching him warily.

"Like a Virgin? You?" He teased nervously, unsure of how she'd react to him being there..

"Funny isn't it?" She said in an agreeable tone and he felt himself marginally relax.

"Listen Iris...." He cleared his throat and scuffed his feet against the floor. He wasn't good at apologizing and he felt uncomfortable doing it.

"Me too Severus." She answered shyly.

They looked at each other a moment before bursting into smiles, speaking without words.

"Come on in." She coaxed.

"So how's it going?" He asked as he followed her into the room.

"I've only tried twice but neither one was it." She said as they reached the table. "The first time it was nothing but the second looked like Death Stopper."

"Hmm. Well lets see what we can do." He replied as he pushed his shirt sleeves up.__

"Severus? Can I ask you something?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course. What is it?" He inquired.

"Do you think we can work here from now on? I think we'd get more done." She said as they began mixing some ingredients together.

"I agree." He said as he began stirring the potion. "I think it's a good idea."

"Good." She said in relief. "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Sure." She answered as she watched the cauldron simmer with blue liquid.

"Why did you leave like that last night?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Iris shifted her attention from the potion to the lightly blushing Severus, and found herself endeared. She lifted her warm hand to lightly cup his cheek and force his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I feel too much. It's overwhelming." She said honestly. "I feel like I'm giving up who I am in order to love you."

"I don't want you to give up who you are. I love you for who you are. I love your goals and your mind. I love that you're comfortable enough with yourself to jump around singing in your office. I don't want you to change Iris." He answered sincerely.

"Oh Severus, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "You are a man of many nuances. You have what you present to the world, the angry, harsh, unreasonable man and you have what I see. And I see a man that is intelligent, accepting and surprisingly tender hearted. You fascinate me."

He smiled at her before turning back to the potion.

"Enough of this sentimental crap. Lets get back to work." He said as he cleared his throat.

* * *

Sorry for the update delay btw! 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long delay. The computer room was being painted and the computer just now got hooked back up. I met to let you guys know in last chapter but I forgot. Bad Hippie!

Anywho, thanks to you that have reviewed. Always a pleasure!

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I hope anyway.....

* * *

Chapter 16 

"Iris? I need to talk to you. It's very important. Do you have a minute?" Analise asked as she poked her head through her office door. "Hello Severus." She added.

"Hi Analise. I'll just leave you two ladies alone while I go get a pick me up. Do you want anything?" Severus said, smiling at Iris.

"Sure. I'll take a butterbeer. Thanks." Iris answered, smiling back until the door closed behind him.

"You look so happy." Analise remarked.

"I am happy." Iris said honestly.

"Good. I'm happy you're happy." Analise replied. "Listen, I'm sorry to bother you at work but we just keep missing each other."

"Not a problem. What is it?" Iris asked curiously.

"I have some exciting news for me but some bad news for you." Analise said.

"Oh?" She asked worriedly.

"Remus has asked me to move in with him." Analise said hesitantly.

"Oh?" Iris repeated.

"We're going to be living in my house." Analise continued.

"Oh." Iris said dumbly. _Where does this leave me?_

"So....I'm going to have to ask.....you know...." Analise hedged.

"I have to move out." Iris finished for her.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Iris."

"Don't be. I should have started looking for my own place ages ago but I've had a lot of distractions since moving here. You have your own life to live. I'm happy for you honey. Congratulations!" Iris said as she drew Analise for a hug. "When do I need to be out?"

"Remus is moving in at the end of the week. Thanks for being so understanding." Analise said as she drew back. "Maybe you can live with Severus."

"Ana please! You just can't invite yourself to live with someone." Iris replied, rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you in love?"

"Yes but..." Iris began.

"I'm sure he'd love to have you there." Analise interrupted.

"You can't just...." Iris started again but was interrupted this time by Severus' return. "I forbid you to say anything to him." She hissed under her breath.

Analise shot her friend an exasperated look before she made her way to the door.

"Perfect timing Sev! I was just getting ready to _move_ on. See you both later." Ana said before disappearing into the hall.

"You forbid her to tell me what?" Severus asked suspiciously as he handed Iris her butterbeer.

"What?" Iris said, feigning innocence.

"What is Analise not supposed to be telling me?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She said as she made her way back to the potion table.

"Right." He said, giving in for now. He'd just get it out of Analise later.

* * *

Iris made excuses every night to get away from Severus so she could go apartment hunting. There didn't seem to be anything available in Hogsmeade. She'd looked and looked but had came up empty handed. 

Finally at the end of the week she'd just decided to stay in her office until she found something. She'd packed up all her belongings, used a shrinking charm and they were all stored in a small bag by her desk. At night she would transfigure the desk into a bed and then rise early in the morning so she could have everything straightened up by the time Severus arrived. Most mornings anyway.

Severus came banging into the Ministry in a terrible temper. Iris had been acting strangely for a week and half. She ran out on him at the end of each work day, she hadn't responded to his kisses, she had avoided conversation with him during the day. After he put all the signs together there really was only one conclusion. She was cheating on him.

And he fully intended to give her his opinion on that matter. _There is nothing worse than a cheat, _he raged as he stepped into the elevator. _Who does she think she is? Toying with people like it's a game! _He'd tried to badger the information out of Analise, but true to her word she wouldn't tell him anything.

He stepped off the lift and stomped purposefully down the corridor to her office and flung the door open without knocking. His blood was pumping hard through his veins in anger but that soon evaporated as his eyes focused in the dark room.

Iris' desk was gone and had been replaced with sofa. And on the sofa lay Iris, sleeping deeply and utterly oblivious to the fact that he was even here. He felt his anger melt away as he took in her angelic face, relaxed in repose. _What in the hell is she doing here, _he wondered. _Did her and Analise have a fight?_

Severus closed the door behind him and made his way over to the couch. He leaned over and grasped her shoulders gently so he could shake her.

"Iris?" He said softly.

Iris heard his voice and automatically knew something wasn't right. Her eyes popped open and met his, realizing that she must have forgotten to set the alarm. __

_Shit, _she thought angrily.

"Good morning Severus." She said guiltily.

"Iris what the hell?" He asked.

"Ummm. I slept here last night." She answered.

"Yes. I can see that. Why?" He prodded.

"Ummm..."

"Are you cheating on me?" He demanded.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed but could tell at once by his flashing eyes he most certainly was not joking.

"No Severus. I'm not cheating. I love you." She sobered.

"You have a funny way of showing it this week." He said in a hurt tone.

"Yeah. Sorry." She flushed.

"What' going on? I command you to tell me." He ordered.

"You command me? Please!" She laughed.

"I'm sorry. That was an ass thing to say." He apologized readily. He knew the moment he'd said them he'd chosen the wrong words.

"Yes it was." She agreed.

He rolled his eyes at her and reached for her hand.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

Iris began studying the floor very intently as she answered. "Remus moved in with Ana so I've had to move out. I've looked everywhere for a flat but I can't find one at this point in time."

Severus felt something odd clawing his chest as he tipped her chin to look at him. "So you're living in your office?" He finished.

She nodded and turned away again.

"Well that's just ridiculous." He said. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I can't go begging for a place to stay. That's not right." She said fiercely.

"Woman, you are so independent." He scoffed. "I'm ordering you to stay with me."

"Ordering again? Well this time I might let you." She smiled gratefully.

"Good. Where is all your stuff?" He asked.

She pointed at the bag laying in the floor and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Shrinking charm." She explained. "Listen, thanks Severus. This will only be temporary. I'll keep looking for my own place."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly and he felt that clawing again. _Now what? I've already admitted I'm in love with her, _he wondered.

"We'll see." He said as he grabbed her bag and led her out of the office.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I really am sorry about the delay. :( 


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for you reviews and of course keep them coming! :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Severus rolled over and tugged Iris into his arms as had become habit over the past two months. She slept on but snuggled trustingly into his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

He'd gotten so used to her presence he couldn't remember what his life had been like before she was in it.

She was still looking for her own flat but every time she brought it up he would change the subject. He didn't want her to go, he liked her here. With him. He sighed deeply rubbed her back unconsciously. It was so natural with her here. They'd even started working on the Deflector Potion in his upstairs lab again.

They were getting closer each day and he could almost taste the success. The break through would mean almost certain victory for the Order. He sighed loudly again and slipped quietly out of bed so he could take a shower. School had started and he had to get ready for today's classes. He looked back one last time at Iris sleepy soundly, hugging his pillow before he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Iris rolled over and continued dreaming after Severus had left her alone. They were upstairs working on the potion when they suddenly had it. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience. She watching herself and Severus celebrating while she tried to get close enough to see what ingredients they had used. _Almost there_, she thought as she tried to press closer.

The ingredients were laying out neat and organized as the Deflector Potion glittered a brilliant blue color. She saw bezoar, armadillo bile, ginger roots and the last one she couldn't see. Iris knew about all the other ingredients, they already had those. She strained to see the last one. _Those ingredients wouldn't make the potion blue, _she thought.

Then just as she had reached the edge of the table and could see the final ingredient something fell over in the bathroom and she was wrenched from her dream.

Iris lay there cursing as she struggled to remember what the ingredient had been but could come up with nothing. She had been so close, had even had the bottle in her hand but hadn't had a chance to read the label before she'd waken.

She knew they already had the first things she'd seen but she closed her eyes to get the vision of the last bottle.

_What could make a potion blue, _she asked herself.

She lay there listening to the shower running as she ran through all the possible choices.

Her eyes popped open at the sudden idea. She jumped out of bed and ran up to the potion lab, gathering ingredients as she ran around the room. She mixed them all together in the simmering cauldron and watched in apprehension as she added the final step.

She held her breath as she added the hellebore and almost laughed with glee as the sizzling potion turned a bright blue color.

"Oh Merlin! This is it!" She said out loud.

A crack behind her made her whip around in surprise. She felt her heart slam into her throat as she met Lucius Malfoy's cold blue eyes.

"Free are we? Where is your Master?" Came his merciless voice.

Iris backed into the table and subtly tried to spoon some of the liquid into her hands but Malfoy was quick and stood directly in front of her.

"I said where is your Master?"

"I killed him." She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You what?" Malfoy asked in disbelief.

Iris whipped around, taking advantage of his shock, and dipped her hand in the potion to bring it to her mouth but then she heard his curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_." Malfoy cried and cackled with delight as he watched the prisoner hit the floor as death washed over her.

Severus heard the commotion up stairs and came out of the bathroom, a horrible feeling settling in his stomach when he saw the empty bed. He ran up the stairs and reached the lab door just as he heard the killing curse, immediately recognizing Malfoy's voice and hearing the distinct thump of a falling person.

_Oh my sweet love, _he thought as he filled with unequaled sadness. But now he had to appear unruffled with Lucius.

He opened the door and stepped in the room, his eyes immediately falling on his dead lover and he blinked back tears of sorrow. He was not a cryer but this was too much.

"Severus! You're alive." Lucius said.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Snape asked as normally as he could.

"You're prisoner said she killed you so I'm afraid I had to kill her."

"Thanks." Severus said in a flat tone.

"Sure."

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, losing all patience with the situation.

"We've not been able to spring anymore of the Deatheaters from Azkaban. The Dementors have been replaced with new creatures being controlled by the Ministry." Lucius said.

"Oh?" Snape said feigning interest.

"We need a new plan." Lucius continued.

"Listen, we'll have to talk about this later. My neighbor heard the commotion and has sent for the Ministry Patrol. It's not safe here for you. You better go." Snape lied.

"Fine. I'll contact you back. Do you want me to dispose of the body on the way?"

"No!" Snape bellowed. "No. I'll do it. Just go."

Malfoy Disapparated with a crack and Severus sank to the floor and dragged Iris's cold body into his arms. He felt the tears welling up again and anger as well. Anger at himself for crying, anger at Lucius for murdering her, anger at Iris for not still being safe in bed, and more anger at himself for being in the shower.

"Oh Iris. I love you and now your gone." He said brokenly as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Damn cliffies. Sorry :(

But I'm working on Chapter 18 right now.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, here's the next chapter. Sorry about that awful cliffhanger in 17. Hope this makes me forgiven :)

This chapter has some language in it, although I wouldn't call it R.

* * *

Chapter 18

Iris lay still with her eyes closed as she listened to Snape's sobbing and felt a little guilty but also deeply touched. She didn't know he was capable of such a show of emotion. He was always so in control of himself.

"Severus." She said quietly as she opened her eyes and met his tear filled brown ones.

Severus abruptly dropped her, listening to her grunt as she hit the floor, and with a sharp intake of breath, backed away quickly.

"Oh Merlin. You're a ghost." He said.

"No. I'm very much alive." She said as she lifted herself off the floor.

"But you're dead. Malfoy used the killing curse on you. I heard him." Snape said.

"Yes. He did use the Unforgivable on me." Iris answered.

"Then you have to be dead." He said. Severus had heard that a lot of people who became ghosts had a problem accepting their fate but he was in no mood to try and convince Iris of her deceased state.

"Severus, darling, listen to me. Look on the table. We've done it!" She said, no longer able to contain her excitement.

Snape looked at the simmering blue potion in disbelief then back at Iris.

"We've done it? We have the Deflector Potion?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And you used it against Malfoy? You're alive?" He asked again.

"Yes." She answered happily.

Without any more thought he ran across the room and scooped a surprised Iris into his arms. He took her lips in a passionate kiss and then began raining kisses all over her face until she was squealing and squirming in his embrace.

When he set her back down she was breathless and almost panting. He slapped her arm lightly before he spoke.

"You scared the shit out of me. Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry. I had to play dead for Lucius you know. And you ran over here so quick I didn't have a chance to say anything." She defended.

"Yeah, yeah." He conceded.

"By the way, thank you." She said and leaned forward to kiss him gently.

"For what?" He asked in confusion.

"Loving me that much." She said simply as she squeezed his hand.

"Those were undoubtedly the worst moments of my life, when I thought you were dead. I do love you, so much it's scary." He said tenderly.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I love you very much Severus. I can't imagine what would have happened if it had been you laying here instead of me. I probably would have had a heart attack." She replied.

They looked at each other for a moment, wearing ridiculously silly grins, reveling in each others company.

"What was the missing ingredient Iris?" He finally asked.

"Hellebore." She answered.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that sooner?" He asked as she laughed.

"Unbelievably, it came to me in a dream."

"You dream of potions? What am I doing wrong?" He teased as she simply smiled.

"You know, now that the potion is completed we're not supposed to see each other anymore. Rule two you know." She said.

"Fuck the rules. We already broke rule one. Why should two be any different? You're not going anywhere." He answered as he wrapped his arms firmly around her again.

"I'm not eh?"

"Which reminds me....you just need to quit looking for a flat. You're mine and you belong here with me." He said possessively.

"Good. I don't really want to move out anyway. Where ever you are is where I belong." She replied with a content smile as he stroked her hair.

"Come on. We need to go tell Dumbledore and Shacklebolt we have their potion." Severus finally said as he reluctantly pushed back from her.

"They'll be so pleased!" Iris said as they walked hand in hand down the stairs.

* * *

Thank you for reading and thanks for taking the time to review! You don't know how much I appreciate that!

That just made it sound like the end....not quite yet.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I'd like to commend you two on a job well done." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "This potion will be a great assistance to the Order and wizard kind."

"Iris is the one who completed it Albus." Severus said, beaming at her.

"I couldn't have done without Severus though sir." She said smiling.

They hadn't exactly kept their relationship a secret but they hadn't made it obvious either. Dumbledore did not miss the shared looks.

"It sounds like you are very complimentary to each other." Dumbledore said conspiratorially.

"Yes. I think we are." Severus agreed and reached to squeeze her hand.

"Excellent. Excellent. Well, I won't keep you. I'm sure you'll be looking forward to some time off now." Albus said with a smile.

"I hadn't thought about it actually." Iris said.

"Certainly. That was one of Kingsley's ideas. Trust me, you've earned it." He answered as he made his way to the door. "Oh and I do have just one little parting piece of advice, if you don't mind."

"And what's that Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"Loving and being loved is more magical than any potion or spell." He answered mystically.

Iris smiled at Analise's previous words and realized they must have come straight from Dumbledore in the first place. Who was she to doubt such a powerful wizard?

"Oh believe me sir. I know it." Iris answered slyly before he Disapparated with a pop.

"I love you Severus." She said when they were alone.

"I love you too. You make me a whole person, I can't even remember what it was like before you." He said as he pulled her to him for a soul stealing kiss.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to remember. Because I'm not going anywhere." She whispered before he lifted her in his arms as she squealed in surprise.

"Come on you tantalizing temptress. Let's go make good use of our time off." He said lasciviously.

"Let's go away." She said suddenly as he carried her up the stairs.

"Where?" He asked.

"Does it matter? As long as you're there." She replied as she pulled him to her for another kiss.

"Good point." He said when they broke away panting.

"And to think, I used to hate you." She said teasingly as he tossed her on the bed.

"Hate's a strong word." He said.

"Strong but true." She shot back with a grin.

"Hey. I wasn't that bad. You weren't a dazzling rose either, you know." He answered.

"Two miserable grouchy ass people who don't believe in fairy tales or love, meet, fall in love and live the fairy tale. Ironic isn't it. But I wouldn't change anything." She said.

"I wouldn't either." He replied and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Aww, how fluffy. I'm sad that it's over :(

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it. Reviews keep me writing.

I'll see you all in the next story......hopefully.


End file.
